


It's already tomorrow in Australia

by akelos_cry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/pseuds/akelos_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siguen discutiendo por cualquier tema. Contra todo pronóstico, funciona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's already tomorrow in Australia

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he estado muy orgullosa de esta historia, aunque esta pareja no haya sido nunca de mis favoritas. Después de leer los comentarios de Rowling sobre la relación de Ron y Hermione, he decidido quitarle el polvo.

El piso es pequeño y caótico. El edificio está situado cerca del Callejón Diagon y la ventana del salón tiene vistas a la heladería Florean Fortescue, que ha puesto un cartel nuevo azul turquesa y que desprende chispas rosas y doradas, como fuegos artificiales, para atraer a los niños. Para llegar hay que subir 67 escalones. El escalón número 32 es bastante particular, a un antiguo propietario se le cayó una poción sobre él y ahora el escalón cuenta chistes verdes y canta canciones patrióticas escocesas. Hermione está segura de que se debería hacer algo al respecto de los muebles inanimados que se vuelven animados, pero todo el edificio adora el escalón número 32, no como el escalón número 45, que está hueco y que causa esguinces de tobillo una vez al mes. Nadie parece querer solucionar eso tampoco.

Ron lleva ya un año viviendo allí. Hermione va y viene, todavía es pronto para mudarse y compartir piso, o como lo llama su madre: “establecer un nido”. Han pasado media vida juntos y la transición de amigos a pareja se les ha hecho, o por lo menos a ella, un poco rara; tanto desear que la rodee con sus brazos y, cuando finalmente lo consigue, se pone roja como un tomate. 

Van dando pasitos de tortuga, poco a poco y sin prisas. La primera cita, la primera vez que se llaman “novio” y “novia”, la primera vez que hacen el amor.

(Sudando, con movimientos arrítmicos, y Hermione no puede evitar reírse porque Ron tiene una cara de concentración que es, de verdad, la monda. Lo están mejorando.)

Siguen peleándose, y parece que eso va a ser una constante en toda su relación. Cada vez que Hermione está, deja las habitaciones llenas de libros: sobre las mesas, la cama, el suelo, las repisas de las ventanas. La casa ha sido invadida por un montón de manuales de encantamientos, de códigos de leyes, de recetas de pociones y de ordenamientos jurídicos. Todos básicos y fundamentales para seguir con su educación mágica y que de vez en cuando se agitan y tiemblan por la cantidad de magia que tienen acumulada en sus páginas.

(‒ Un día voy a morir aplastado.

‒ ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Ron? A mi madre casi le da un ataque cuando uno de los libros intentó salir volando por la ventana. Necesito guardarlos aquí.)

Ron deja restos de comida por todas partes. Galletas, botellas de zumo destapadas, platos con salsa de tomate y bandejas con lasaña de verduras. Tiene un sistema absurdo de amontonamiento de ropa en la esquina del dormitorio para las prendas que deben lavarse y para las que aguantan una semana más. Le grita a la radio mágica siempre que retransmiten un partido de los Chudley Cannons y con frecuencia olvida dónde puso por última vez el frasco de tinta que estaba utilizando, hasta que cae al suelo y deja una mancha oscura que se podría cartografiar como lago. Y nunca hace la cama.

(‒ Con estirar un poco las sábanas basta, Hermione.)

Hermione tiene una lista mental que se llama “Cosas de Ron que me hacen cuestionar si esta relación va hacia algún lado”.

Contra todo pronóstico, funciona de algún modo. Aprender a tolerar lo que les molesta del otro no es imposible, aunque hay días que se les hace durísimo. Hermione apilará los libros en una torre de babel para que Ron pueda sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Ron limpiará más a menudo, armado con una escoba y con unos cuantos hechizos marca Molly Weasley, poniendo el tocadiscos a todo volumen. Se moverá por la casa bailando al son de Lorcan d’Eath e intentando no romper ningún marco de fotos mientras maniobra para barrer las migas de magdalena y el polvo de debajo del sofá.

Puede que incluso se arme de valor y cuando Hermione esté en la biblioteca estudiando, coja prestado alguno de sus libros sobre grandes batallas navales muggles y les eche un vistazo. Uno chiquitín.

 

-

 

Hermione hizo todo lo que pudo, y más, para proteger a su familia de la guerra. 

Tenía la certeza de que no iban a estar seguros aunque ella se marchase y no les dijese su destino, aunque se refugiaran en casa de la abuela o permanecieran en un rincón del Reino Unido sin llamar la atención. Tenían que irse lejos, tenían que ser otras personas.

Su padre solía citar con frecuencia a Charles Schulz.

“No te preocupes por el fin del mundo, ya es mañana en Australia”.

Y lo dijo en repetidas ocasiones ese verano, cuando Hermione sentía que no tendría tiempo suficiente para preparar una mochila que contuviese lo necesario para salvar el mundo. Su padre, siempre positivo, que intuía que algo malo pasaba, más que unos meros problemas políticos en el mundo mágico que su hija dejaba translucir pálida y deseosa de cambiar de tema.

Por eso les envió a Australia. Daba igual donde estuvieran acampando, podía sentirse aliviada al saber que ellos vivían en un día más, aunque fuera en el otro extremo del mundo, ajenos a un peligro que podría haberles matado sin vacilar.

Hizo todo lo que pudo, y no se arrepiente de haberlos arrancado de su lado y haberles hechizado para mantenerlos seguros. Sin embargo, a veces se castiga a sí misma pensando lo que eso le ha costado. 

Su padre no puede evitar que se le escape Monica en algún momento. Su madre ya no es Monica, es Jane, pero estuvo un tiempo siendo Monica y sintiendo que le faltaba algo, porque hay cosas que no se olvidan, no por completo. Monica Wilkins siempre quiso una hija, y soñaba con una niña que no dejaba de recitar poesías, con pelo largo y enmarañado que le peinaba todas las mañanas para dejarlo sin enredos. 

Ahora que es Jane de nuevo, echa de menos lo que era de Monica, el sabor del aire y la caricia del sol de Melbourne y hacer cayak los fines de semana por el río Yarra.

Los Granger no pueden evitar echar de menos a los Wilkins y sentirse extraños en su propia casa. O con su propia hija, a la que creían un deseo que nunca llegaron a plantearse seriamente.

Nadie especificó con una nota a pie de página en el libro de hechizos, que a veces atraviesas fronteras que luego no son tan fáciles de volver a cruzar.

 

-

 

A Ron le encanta trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley. No es sólo todas las golosinas y productos que ahora tiene gratis, ni el cómodo sueldo que le permite tener más de una cazadora de piel de dragón en el armario. Suena estúpido y hasta cursi dicho en voz alta, pero sienta bien proporcionarle a la gente un poco de felicidad, los clientes salen más contentos de la tienda que cuando entran. 

A George le viene bien su compañía, si estuviera solo los recuerdos podrían pesar demasiado.   
Percy se pasa si tiene alguna tarde libre y se dedica a organizar alfabéticamente y por mayor índice de peligrosidad los productos del sótano con un sistema que según él “permite mayor espacio para el almacenaje de otros bienes”. Es una gozada ver a Verity, la dependienta, coquetear descaradamente con Percy, el pobre no pilla ni la mitad de las indirectas y con el resto se sonroja y farfulla cosas sin sentido.

Bill también se acerca las mañanas que sale temprano de trabajar en Gringotts. Hay veces que arrastra a Ron hasta el Caldero Chorreante y le invita a una cerveza de mantequilla. Siempre hay alguien más a quien conozcan rondando por la taberna, conocidos, antiguos compañeros, más de una ocasión han invitado a sentarse con ellos a Lavender, que lleva las cicatrices que le dejó Greyback sin vergüenza gracias a que Bill estuvo apoyándola durante un primer año traumático. 

Ron tiene que apretar los puños debajo de la mesa cuando se las ve. Igual que cuando intenta no abalanzarse sobre los Slytherins que han quedado impunes y que se pasean por las calles. Hay veces que le cuesta respirar de tanta rabia que tiene metida dentro y que le amarga la saliva.

‒ No es bueno, ¿sabes? Tantos prejuicios. Ni seguir acumulando toda esa furia. Todo eso ya nos llevó a una guerra.

Bill, adivinando sus pensamientos cuando Pansy Parkinson pasa por su lado, consigue relajarle, y la rabia se diluye en el estómago y se evapora a través de la piel.

‒ Sueño con un mundo en el que mis hijos no vivan siendo despreciados. Ni despreciando a otros, aunque sean Slytherin ‒ le dice, con una mirada profunda y con marcas en la cara que le hacen parecer mayor de lo que es.

Es difícil abandonar las viejas costumbres. 

 

-

 

Hay cosas que no te cuentan sobre la guerra. El que fallece en combate es un héroe, el que muere lo hace luchando por el derecho inviolable de vivir y de ser libre. El que se rebela contra las cadenas y las agita vence, el que soporta y continúa sin retroceder gana. Los que la ganan, lo ganan todo, y no debes preocuparte a menos que seas del bando perdedor.

La verdad es otra, la guerra es sangre derramada y personas que fallecen injustamente y vacíos que nunca podrán ser llenados. Los vencidos abundan en ambos bandos. La guerra saca lo peor, lo más oscuro y cruel que hay dentro del hombre, y luego deja heridas que no cicatrizarán jamás y a monstruos que te acechan en las esquinas más profundas de tu alma.

La guerra deja pesadillas.

Cuando Hermione está con sus padres, tiene que poner un muffiato en su habitación para que no la oigan despertarse llorando o gritando.

Las noches que tiene pesadillas y Hermione se agita sola en su cama, acude a los libros de su niñez, que siempre la hacían sentir mejor si volvía del colegio llorando porque Hilly Jackson la habían llamado fea o cuando en las largas tardes lluviosas se quedaba en casa, sin nada que hacer.

Jane Austen y su ironía y su prosa, muy complicadas para una niña tan pequeña, pero no para una niña tan lista; Alicia, el País de las Maravillas, el Sombrero Loco y las ganas de salir corriendo, en cualquier dirección, con tal de llegar un sitio diferente; Las aventuras de Nana Bunilda, un pequeño ser que cuidaba a los niños para que sus sueños estuvieran claros, como un estanque lleno de pequeños peces de colores.

Ayudan a que se borre la imagen de Bellatrix inclinándose sobre ella con los dientes negros y las manos rojas de sangre (de su sangre, de la sangre de inocentes, de la sangre de todos). Hacen desaparecer el paisaje de un Londres apocalíptico donde Voldemort consiguió triunfar y está sola y perdida. La hacen olvidar que sueña que sus padres nunca llegan a recordarla.

No es la única con pesadillas. Ron tiene noches que se despierta sin aire y en el suelo porque en sus sueños vuelve al campamento, arrepentido por su arrebato, y encuentra los cadáveres carbonizados de Harry y Hermione y ya es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón y confesarle que la quería. Hay noches en las que toda su familia desaparece tragada por un huracán verde y sólo queda para hacerle compañía la oreja de George. Hay veces en los que la batalla de Hogwarts se pierde y tiene que pasar la eternidad escuchando los gritos de Hermione, a la que no puede rescatar de una prisión eterna de cruciatus.

Las peores madrugadas se despierta tosiendo. Sueña con la Sala de los Menesteres, con una vorágine de fuego que se extinguió y que dejó el picaporte tan caliente que lo tocas y está helado. Sueña que abre la puerta y que sale una nube de cenizas de un chico que ardió en menos de un segundo. Y es como respirar a los muertos.

Si están juntos, Ron y Hermione se agarran el uno al otro en la oscuridad y se sostienen y se protegen, como han hecho siempre.

 

-

 

Cerca de Edimburgo hay una pequeña isla a la que puedes cruzar cuando baja la marea. Deciden hacer un picnic antes de que el otoño haga acto de presencia y las probabilidades de lluvia aumenten exponencialmente.

Extienden una manta en uno de los puntos altos de la isa, rodeados de cardos de un violeta intenso. Llevan bocadillos y Harry les sorprende con un pastel relleno de frambuesas que está para chuparse los dedos. Es el único que puede cocinar algo que requiera más destreza en el arte culinario y que le quede decente. 

Ginny trae una pelota y juegan a algo llamado “fúrbol” cerca de la orilla. Harry es malísimo y tropieza cada dos por tres con el balón, Hermione lo envía en la dirección contraria a la que apunta y, por más que Ron lo intenta, la pelota parece huir de él cada vez a más velocidad. Está seguro de que Ginny la ha trucado.

Hace un poco de frío. Aún así, se quitan los zapatos y pasean por la arena que el mar ha dejado al descubierto y que se va secando lentamente. Y hacen planes. Han pasado dos años desde que terminó la guerra y eso es lo mejor de todo, saber que tienen un futuro libre y disponible para lo que ellos quieran. 

Hermione quiere viajar a Rusia, y suelta una retahíla de nombres de zares y zarinas, de tesoros robados y perdidos durante el comunismo, de los paisajes inabarcables de siberia. Ron no tiene muchas ganas, por allí hace mucho frío y la comida deja mucho que desear. Él quiere visitar algún día las playas del Caribe y tomar el sol y beber de un coco tumbado en una hamaca, pero ¿qué va a hacer Hermione allí? Todo el día aburrida y sentada sin hacer nada, mirando el horizonte.

Siguen discutiendo por cualquier tema. Funciona de todas maneras.


End file.
